


Malchus (Parody of " I Knew You Were Trouble" by Taylor Swift

by ZombieSnowWhite



Category: Dungeons & Randomness
Genre: D&R, DandR podcast, Dungeons & Randomness - Freeform, Dungeons and Randomness, Other, Parody, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2115042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieSnowWhite/pseuds/ZombieSnowWhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parody of  " I Knew You Were Trouble" by Taylor Swift    </p>
<p>Briahna's opinion of Malchus after finding out Malchus left and being brought back from the dead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Check out the D&R Podcast website   http://dandrpodcast.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malchus (Parody of " I Knew You Were Trouble" by Taylor Swift

Once upon a time,too many years ago  
I was in a swamp, you found me alone  
You saved me, you saved me, you saved me  
I Thought you really cared, how stupid is that  
'cause when I fell hard you took a step back  
Without me, without me, without me

And your long gone, you were next to me  
Now I realize the blame is on me

'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
you took me to places I'd never been  
'Til you let me down, oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
you took me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, Malchus, Malchus, Malchus  
Oh, oh, Malchus, Malchus, Malchus

No apologies. He never saw me die,  
Can't say he doesn't know that he's the reason why.  
You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning.  
Now I heard you ran off from whispers on the street  
Just a little girl is all I'll ever be  
And now I see, now I see, now I see

He was long gone when he met me  
And I realize the joke is on me, yeah!

'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
you took me to places I'd never been  
'Til you let me down, oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
you took me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, Malchus, Malchus, Malchus  
Oh, oh, Malchus, Malchus, Malchus

And the saddest fear comes creeping in  
That you never loved me or them, or anyone, or anything, yeah

'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
you took me to places I'd never been  
'Til you let me down, oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
you took me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, Malchus, Malchus, Malchus  
Oh, oh, Malchus, Malchus, Malchus

**Author's Note:**

> For real though. Check out the Podcast if you like D&D http://dandrpodcast.com/


End file.
